1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light sources and positioning systems using the light sources and, more particularly, to a light source and a positioning system using the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vision measuring instruments provide non-contact means to measure dimensions of objects. A Vision measuring instrument usually includes an image capture unit to capture an image of an object for measurement, a display showing the image captured by the image capture unit, and a light source illuminating the object. The image capture unit may be a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) camera, and the light source may be annularly placed around the image capture unit.
To accurately measure a micro region of the object, the image capture unit should zoom in on the micro region to show a magnified image of the micro region of the object via the display. When there is a plurality of micro regions to be measured, the image capture unit should capture images of the micro regions one by one. It is difficult to precisely and promptly make the imaging capture unit aim at a selected micro region.